¡Maldita Poción!
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: Solo querían una pequeña reunión de amigos, pero terminó siendo más que eso. Solo sería una noche, pero todo se terminó alborotando. Agradecimientos a Silverwolf850 y a Eyedragon Ancalagon. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es propiedad de Hasbro. Los OCs que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de: Luna Nueva 1499, Silverwolf850 y Eyedragon Ancalagon. ¡Disfruten!


**Perdonen si desilusiono a algún lector, pero este no es un verdadero fanfic de MLP:FIM, bueno, sí lo es, aunque no exactamente. No sé muy bien como expresarlo, supongo que tendrán que leerlo para entenderlo. En cuanto a otros temas, no solo quiero, sino que _necesito_ darles las gracias a Eyedragon Ancalagon y a Silverwolf850 (quienes también aparecerán como estrellas invitadas) por prestarme un gran apoyo para este One-Shot. Ahora sí...¡Empecemos!**

Vemos a un semental pony de color blanco, con la melena dorada, unos brillantes ojos azules, unas alas en su espalda, unos pequeños pero prominentes cuernos de demonio en su cabeza, una cola de demonio blanca pero con un mechón dorado de pelo al final y una Cutie Mark en forma de estrella de 8 puntas, mitad dorada y mitad negra, cargando una maleta con su magia y caminando por un camino hacia una casa. Cuando el pony nephlim llegó a la casa, que por cierto no se quedaba corta de tamaño, el pony sacó un pequeño papel con una dirección escrita, la cual comprobó y miró de nuevo a la casa.

-Bien, aquí es.-dijo el pony guardando el papel y disponiéndose a estrar en el recinto de la casa. Cuando llegó a la casa, llamó a la gran puerta que adornaba la entrada, la cual fue abierta por un semental alicornio de color blanco con melena azul claro, ojos azules, una cazadora roja sobre su cuerpo, Cutie Mark de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas.

-¡Menos mal que ya has llegado, Luna! ¡Estábamos impacientes por empezar!-dijo el alicornio en un regaño amistoso y en son de broma, conduciendo al nephlim, ahora presentado como Luna Nueva 1499, al interior de la enorme casa.

-Bueno Silver, habría llegado más rápido si no me hubiera confundido de casa las primeras doce veces, lo cual no me hubiera pasado si "alguien" no me hubiese dado la dirección con una letra ilegible.-dijo en tono divertido Luna Nueva 1499 al alicornio, ahora identificado como Silverwolf850, dándole un codazo amistoso. Los dos se carcajearon como si no hubiera un mañana y siguieron caminando hacia una sala bastante grande. Allí los esperaban dos kirin con, extrañamente, los mismos colores y Cutie Mark. De escamas negras, crin azul cobalto, ojos rojos y Cutie Mark en formas de un escudo con una espada y una pluma azul cruzadas. Uno de los kirin era macho y el otro hembra.

-¡Hola Luna!-exclamó con aire alegre el kirin macho.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Luna.-dijo la kirin hembra con una hermosa voz y un gracil movimiento de saludo.

-Yo también me alegro de veros Eyedragon y Lyanna.-dijo Luna a los dos kirin, ahora referidos como Eyedragon Ancalagon y Lyanna Ancalagon.

-Perdonad que me apuntase a última hora, pero según me enteré de que hacíamos una reunión de escritores tenía que venir sí o sí.-se disculpó Lyanna con aire un poco avergonzado, pero también divertido.

-No te preocupes, técnicamente tú también eres una escritora, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí con nosotros.-le sonrió Silver poniéndole una pata sobre el hombro.

-A todo esto, ¿Por que has venido como tu OC, pero con forma adulta?-preguntó Eyedragon mirando a Luna.

-Elemental querido Eyedragon.-respondió Luna con una risíta-Porque si hubiese venido en la forma de 5 años, ya estaríais todos dándome mimos y mandándome a la cama a las 20:00 (las ocho de la tarde), y yo no me perdería esta reunión (por la noche) por NADA.

Esa pequeña broma hizo que todos los presentes se echasen una buena y bien merecida risa. La fiesta enseguida empezó. Hablaron de miles de cosas, incluso se dieron ideas para futuras historias. Sin duda fue una fiesta inolvidable (sobre todo porque fue una de esas fiestas que te dejan durmiendo todo el día por el exceso de energía perdida hasta entrada la madrugada). Estos fueron algunos hechos de la fiesta:

(A las 21:18)

Eyedragon y Luna estaban hablando sobre que raza era la más potente en cuanto al vuelo, mientras Silver y Lyanna conversaban acerca de cual princesa era mejor, si la princesa Luna o Twilight Sparkle, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro presentes.

-Debe de ser el cartero, ya voy yo.-dijo amablemente Luna levantándose del sillón de la sala y caminando hacia el recibidor.

(Media hora después)

-Hace ya un rato que Luna se ha ido.-dijo Lyanna con una cara de preocupación por Luna. Eyedragon se quedó pensando un momento, como si recordase algo, y exclamó:

-¡Un momento! ¡Es domingo y por la noche! ¡Ni a este día ni a esta hora se reparte correo alguno!

-Propongo ir a mirar, no sea que haya pasado algo.-dijo con voz de profunda sensatez Silver. Los dos kirin asintieron y los tres fueron a mirar que le había pasado a Luna al último lugar donde lo habían visto: El recibidor. Lo extraño fue escuchar detrás de la puerta de la casa lo que parecían unos gruñidos de satisfacción. Se miraron todos con extrañeza y abrieron la puerta, solo para que Eyedragon, primero se sorprendiese, y después pusiese una cara de profundo enfado (algo "un poco" raro en él) y gritase a Luna:

-¡AH, TRAIDOR! ¡ERA EL REPARTIDOR DE PIZZA!

Y no se equivocaba. Luna, durante esa media hora, se había estado comiendo la pizza que habían encargado hacia un rato. El nephlim, aun con el hocico a rebosar de queso y diferentes condimentos, intentó excusarse:

-O-Os i-iba a reservar la mitad, po-podéis creerme.

(10 minutos después)

Lyanna, Eyedragon y Silver comían lo que quedaba de la pizza (que por cierto era una de tamaño familiar, por lo que quedaba bastante más de la mitad) mientras dirigían miradas tan asesinas que podrían enviar 24 metros bajo tierra hacia Luna, el cual tenía una cara enfadada.

-No sé porque os ponéis así, solo es una pizza.-articuló Luna.

-Una pizza que encargamos para LOS CUATRO, no solo para ti.-dijo con frialdad Lyanna.

-Sigo diciendo que solo es una pizza, podríamos haber encargado otra.-se defendió el nephlim.

-A está le pusieron por error el TRIPLE de jamón vez de doble como encargamos originalmente.-bramó Eyedragon con una mirada un poco más enfadada que el resto.

(Otra media hora más tarde)

-De acuerdo.-dijo Silver comprobando cosas en una ordenadísima lista-Hemos hablado sobre miles de cosas interesantes, hemos comido pizza (algunos más que otros) y ahora estoy...Aburrido.

El alicornio blanco se desplomó sobre uno de los sofás de la sala. Todo el pequeño grupo tenía que admitir que, durante los últimos diez minutos, habían sucumbido ante el aburrimiento. De pronto Lyanna se levantó de golpe con una mirada decidida y caminó hacia el teléfono que había en una pequeña mesita.

-¿Que haces Lyanna?-preguntó Luna.

-El aburrimiento en mi vida es algo que no pienso tolerar. Voy a acudir a uno de mis "trucos secretos divertidos de emergencia", TSDE para abreviar.

-¡¿Te refieres a "eso"?!-preguntó Eyedragon visiblemente emocionado.

-Sí, me refiero a "eso", pero al "eso" de los de verdad.-respondió Lyanna tomando el auricular del teléfono. Eyedragon puso una enorme sonrisa, incluso se llegó a reír un poco.

-¿Que es "eso"?-preguntó Silver.

-Ya lo verás.-dijo con cara de astucia Lyanna. Seguidamente marcó un numero al azar de las páginas amarillas en el teléfono y se puso a esperar, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

(En un bar)

Un pony terrestre y musculoso de color gris con crin, cola y poblado bigote azul claro, ojos naranjas y Marca de Belleza de una mesa de bar, escuchó sonar el teléfono mientras limpiaba los vasos utilizados en el día, soltó un suspiro y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, somos de la Empresa de Tecnología Internacional Cyber-Chip. Debo informarle de que hemos detectado un rasguño encefálico-digital en el micrófono de su teléfono, por ello debe usted seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra.-respondió una voz de yegua al otro lado del teléfono.

-De acuerdo.-respondió el pony no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-Por favor, sople fuertemente en el micrófono durante repetido tiempo.-pidió la yegua. El pony obedeció y sopló todo lo fuerte que pudo en el auricular.

-Felicidades, acaba usted de inflar un enorme y lindo grupo de globos de colores.-dijo la voz de yegua con una enorme risa al final, haciendo que el pony escupiese el vaso de agua que se estaba bebiendo para recuperar el aliento.

(En la casa)

Luna, Eyedragon, Lyanna y Silver se estaban partiendo a base de carcajadas por la broma telefónica hecha por Lyanna.

-Ha...sido...lo más...gracioso...que he...oído...en mi vida.-trató de decir Silver, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Tienes mucha razón.-secundó Eyedragon, ya recuperado de la panzada de risa. De pronto Luna empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿Donde vas?-preguntó Eyedragon.

-A la cocina. Después de una buena carcajada, sienta bien un trago de un vaso de algo frio.-respondió Luna en tono juguetón.

-Te acompaño, también necesito beber algo.-dijo el kirin negro.

-Ya somos tres.-dijo Silver acompañando a Luna y a Eyedragon-Lyanna, ¿Te vienes?

-No gracias, me quedo a ver si hay en las páginas amarillas un restaurante solo carnívoro, si lo hay llamó allí de inmediato.-dijo la kirin ganándose una risa amistosa de sus compañeros. Los tres restantes fueron a la cocina y Eyedragon abrió el refrigerador. Iba a coger la botella de agua, pero se fijo en que había un frasco de considerable tamaño lleno de un liquido verde amaranto brillante que, al parecer, hizo las delicias del olfato de Eyedragon, puesto que olía bastante bien. Lo cogió inmediatamente y llenó tres vasos con él.

-¿No íbamos a beber agua solamente?-preguntó Luna.

-Y así era, pero me he fijado en esta bebida que huele tan bien y no me puedo resistir a probarla. Total, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.-respondió Eyedragon cogiendo su propio vaso. Con esas palabras convenció a Silver y a Luna de beber la extraña bebida. Cogieron sus vasos, brindaron por su creciente amistad y dieron un trago generoso. Después de haber refrescado sus gargantas volvieron a la sala anterior. Allí continuaron la pequeña fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, momentos en los cuales, prácticamente, se desmayaron por la energía perdida. Luna se durmió encima de la mesa de la sala, Silver y Lyanna en el sofá y Eyedragon se durmió directamente en el suelo.

(Por la mañana, 10:42)

Lyanna se fue despertando lentamente, al sentir algo pequeño, calentito y suave acurrucarse contra su pecho. Al principio se sentía muy bien, era como un pequeño peluche, pero Lyanna no recordaba haber cogido ningún peluche para dormir. Miró hacia su busto y descubrió una pequeña bolita de pelo blanca y muy suave. Se extrañó por eso, de forma que la tocó suavemente con una de sus garras, la bolita de pelo se giró hacia otro lado y Lyanna casi se queda en shock por lo que vio. Era un pequeño alicornio blanco, de hecho, no parecía ser más que un bebé de dos años de edad. Miró mejor al pequeño alicornio, aparte de su pelaje blanco, tenía una crin de color azul claro, no tenía Marca de Belleza. Al lado del bebé alicornio había una cazadora roja, que como mínimo le quedaba 10 tallas grande. Lyanna no pudo evitar pensar lo peor: Ese bebé no era otro que Silver. Lyanna empezó a inquietarse en cuanto vio, dormido en el suelo, a otro bebé, solo que este era un kirin negro de crin azul cobalto, tampoco tenía Marca de Belleza. Era el mismísimo Eyedragon, el cual dormía profundamente sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Puso al bebé kirin junto a Silver en el sofá y, con gran angustia, empezó a buscar a Luna, ¿Habría sido también convertido en un bebé? Finalmente lo encontró, pero no por verlo, sino porque un ensordecedor llanto se podía escuchar en toda la sala. Miró encima de la mesa de la sala y vio, efectivamente, a Luna convertido en un bebé nephlim sin la más mínima Marca de Belleza, pero debajo de él había un charco amarillo y maloliente. Luna dejó de llorar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se miró a si mismo y después a Lyanna.

-¿Q-Que me ha _pazado_?- preguntó Luna, aun con los ojos llorosos, con una voz muy aguda pero suave, y cubriéndose la boca con los cascos al darse cuenta de su desliz en la pronunciación. Ahora hablaba como un potro lo haría.

-Mas bien que "os" ha pasado.-dijo Lyanna señalando a Eyedragon y a Silver en el sofá. Luna se quedó prácticamente en shock.

-Bueno, antes que nada vamos a quitarte de ahí y a limpiar este estropicio.-dijo Lyanna cogiendo a Luna de las axilas y poniéndolo en el suelo por un momento. Lyanna trajo de la cocina un buen montón de papel y empezó a limpiar toda la orina de Luna de la mesa. El ahora potro la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensando que le iba a...regañar. Pero de inmediato sacudió su cabecita y se limpió las lágrimas. El no era un potro, podía manejar este repentino ataque de angustia infantil, y desde luego no tenía ningún miedo a...los castigos. Luna sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda solo de pensar esas palabras, pero no podía darle sentido a esa sensación. ¿Porque tenía miedo de una cosa tan ridícula? Pero dejó de pensar en esas cosas cuando Lyanna volvió a cogerlo, pero esta vez con su magia, cubrió a Silver y a Eyedragon con una manta y llevó a Luna hacia el W.C. para darle un baño. Empezó a llenar la tina con agua no muy caliente para bañar al pequeño potro, dado que era obvio que no podía bañarse solo ahora. En cuanto la tina estuvo lo suficientemente llena para que el potro nephlim no se ahogase en el agua, Lyanna lo volvió a coger con su magia y lo puso directamente en el agua caliente, pero que no llegaba a quemar a Luna. Quizá porque se sentía muy vulnerable y nervioso en el momento del baño, Luna dejó, tan dócil como un cordero, que Lyanna lo lavase. Según la yegua kirin vió que Luna miraba a sus propios cascos de forma melancólica, le acarició la crin llena de agua (Lyanna no se atrevía a usar jabón normal porque supo, al acariciar a Luna, que la piel de Luna era ahora tan delicada como la de un verdadero potro, y en toda la casa no había jabón especial ni champú para bebés) y le dijo en voz baja:

-Tranquilo, lograremos aclarar esto en cuanto estés limpio y los demás se despierten.

Luna se calmó al escuchar las palabras de Lyanna y abrazó, de pura angustia, la pata con la que lo estaba acariciando. Lyanna sacó al potro nephlim de la tina y lo secó con una toalla que, desde los ojos de Luna, se sintió mullida y suave. Después de que Lyanna terminase de secarle el pelaje y la crin, se encaminaron juntos a la sala de estar de la gran casa, Luna sintiéndose un poco descoordinado al andar. Al dar unos pocos pasos, cayó sobre su vientre, no pudiendo soportar su propio peso y viéndose obligado a gatear. Lyanna, al darse cuenta de eso, colocó al bebé nephlim sobre su espalda. A Luna no le gustaba admitir esto, pero el lomo de Lyanna era muy cómodo. Luna y Lyanna llegaron a la sala de estar, donde comenzaron a oír, provenientes del sofá más grande, unos débiles gemidos provenientes de ciertos potros alicornio y kirin. Según Eyedragon y Silver se despertaron, lo primero que hicieron fue fijarse en que todo era mucho más grande de lo que recordaban. Lo siguiente que hizo Silver fue fijarse en Eyedragon, y Eyedragon también se fijó en el aspecto que tenía ahora Silver. Obviamente, soltaron un grito que se escuchó prácticamente en 3 kilómetros a la redonda. Según se calmaron un poco (que no fue mucho que digamos) empezaron a mirarse ellos mismos y a empezar a hiperventilar.

-¿Terminasteis ya?-preguntó Lyanna llamando su atención. Pero solo se agitaron más en cuanto vieron, 1) Lo grande que era ahora Lyanna. 2) A Luna sobre su espalda.

-¿ _Z-Ze_ puede _zaber_ que _noz_ ha _pazado_?-preguntó Silver en voz muy asustada. Igual que Luna, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de su error en la pronunciación de ciertas palabras o letras.

-No puede _zer_ natural. Nadie _ze_ convierte en un bebé de un día para el _ziguiente._ -trató de decir Eyedragon con unas pocas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. Estaba demasiado asustado en ese momento para preocuparse de unas simples lágrimas.

-Calmaos. Vamos a arreglar esto, pero primero debemos conocer la causa. ¿Habéis hecho algo inusual ayer por la noche que pudiese producir esta transformación?-preguntó Lyanna. Eyedragon, Silver y Luna se miraron de forma muy avergonzada.

- _Noz bebimoz_ un líquido _verdozo_ que _eztaba_ en la cocina.-reveló Silver.

-La culpa _ez_ mía.-lloró Eyedragon- _Zi_ no _hubieze_ cogido la pócima de la nevera, no _eztaríamoz_ en _ezta_ _zituación._

-¿Os bebisteis una poción que estaba en la nevera de la cocina?-preguntó Lyanna, visiblemente preocupada. Los potros asintieron. Lyanna se rascó la barbilla. La poción no era suya, y viendo la versión de sus amigos, no era de ninguno de ellos. ¿Quien podía ser el misterioso dueño de la poción?

-De todas formas, mejor que os consiga algo de...protección. En base a lo que pasó con Luna antes, no quiero que ninguno tenga un accidente en el suelo.-dijo Lyanna haciendo brillar su cuerno con magia, antes de que los tres potros pudiesen siquiera pestañear, tenían algo suave y blando envuelto en sus cinturas. Al principio disfrutaron con la sensación, pero después se miraron y por poco no pegan un grito de horror, lo que llevaban eran...pañales. De hecho, eran pañales de tela, y hay que decir que Lyanna había sido original con los diseños, puesto que el de Luna era azul con estrellitas doradas impresas en la tela, el de Silver era también azul, pero con rayas verticales de color blanco, y el de Eyedragon rojo con lunares negros. También puso un pequeño hechizo para impedir que abriesen las cintas de los pañales hasta que lo hiciera ella.

-¿P-Por que _noz haz puezto ezto_?-gimió Eyedragon.

-Ya os lo he dicho. Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas y no quiero que haya accidentes en el suelo, bueno, ni en ninguna parte.

Lyanna cogió la bolsa con los bits para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba para cuidar de unos potrillos, sabía que podía dejar solos a sus amigos puesto que seguían teniendo la mentalidad de un adulto. Pero aun así les recomendó que no armasen ningún lío. Los tres potros asintieron y Lyanna, cogiendo la bolsa, salió de la casa en dirección a la tienda más cercana.

(2 horas después)

Lyanna regresó a la casa con un buen numero de cosas para el cuidado de potros adquiridas en la tienda: Tres bolsas de pañales, un paquete de biberones de plástico, leche en polvo para bebes, jabón y champú para bebés, unos cuantos tarros de papilla, toallitas+polvos para bebés, tres chupetes, una cuna plegable lo suficientemente grande para tres potros y una bolsa de papel misteriosa de color azul claro. En cuanto estuvo dentro de la casa, dejó las bolsas de diversos tamaños en el recibidor y llegó a la sala de estar, en donde dejó antes a los potros, se topó con una situación bastante cómica: Luna, Silver y Eyedragon estaban encima del sofá donde les había dejado, sin moverse lo más mínimo. Y se notaba a primera vista que necesitaban un cambio de pañal, puesto que estaban mojados los tres. Habían perdido completamente el control de su vejiga. Los puso con su magia encima de la mesa de la sala, la cual era de lo más adecuada para ser usada como cambiador. Eyedragon, Luna y Siver solo podían esperar, con caras resignadas, que lo hiciera rápido. Pero no fue así. La verdad fue que ellos se movían mucho y Lyanna solo llegó a despegar las cintas del pañal a Luna y Silver, pero el resto del procedimiento no pudo ser porque se movían demasiado. Lyanna suspiró, sacó los tres chupetes y se los puso a los potros directamente en la boca. Al instante se quedaron más dóciles que un perrito amaestrado, únicamente moviendo sus bocas para succionar en los chupetes. No sabían porque lo hacían, pero simplemente les gustaba, sentían un gran placer al succionar en el objeto de tetina de goma. Lyanna no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente cambió los tres pañales lo más rápido posible, pero también con delicadeza y dulzura. Cuando terminó, Luna, Silver y Eyedragon tenían pañales limpios, esta vez desechables, abrazados a sus cinturas, Lyanna encendió su cuerno con magia e hizo que las Cutie Mark que antes adornaban los flancos de los potros ahora a su cargo estuviesen impresas en la parte frontal de los pañales, la correspondiente a cada potro. Al menos se animaron un poco con ese detalle.

-¿Os sentís mejor ahora?-preguntó Lyanna con una voz suave que hizo a los potros sintieran un sentimiento de seguridad muy elevado, por lo que asintieron con una sonrisa en sus caras, succionando cada uno en su respectivo chupete, el cual no dejaron en ningún momento. Y esa sonrisa era sincera, era mucho mejor estar en un pañal seco que en uno mojado. En ese mismo instante, sus estómagos empezaron a rugir de hambre. Lyanna soltó una pequeña risa.

-Parece que unos pequeños potros tienen el estómago vacío.-bromeó la kirin negra. Llevó a Luna, Eyedragon y Silver a la cocina, donde se sentó en una silla, poniendo a los potros en su regazo. Allí mismo, como si ya las tuviera preparadas, sacó tres biberones llenos de leche en polvo para bebés y uno de los tarros de papilla. Tomó con su magia tres cucharas de plástico y empezó a dar de comer a los potros después de sacar los chupetes de sus bocas. Sorprendéntemente, aunque Silver se resistió un poco al principio a comerse la papilla y Eyedragon no era precisamente un fanático de la leche (salvo que tuviese chocolate) no se resistieron a comerse la comida fangosa de sabor a zanahoria muy triturada ni a, después, succionar en los biberones para obtener su leche. Pero eso tenía una explicación.

1)Tenían hambre.

2) Por extraño que pueda parecer, la comida tenía buen olor y sabor, y la leche de los biberones tenía un sabor más dulce que cualquier otra bebida que hubieran probado antes.

Incluso antes de lo pensado terminaron con su comida, Lyanna, según lo que sabía de potros, los puso en su espalda uno por uno y los hizo eructar. Pudo ver que Luna, Eyedragon y Silver empezaban a bostezar, claramente estaban que se caían de sueño.

-¿Teneis sueño? Creo que unos pequeños potros necesitan una siesta.

Lyanna no sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de hablar a sus amigos con ese tono usado para auténticos bebés. Se sentía agradable hacerlo así. Llevó de nuevo a los potros a la sala de estar, desplegó la cuna plegable y puso a los potros en su interior, arropándolos con una manta. Se fijó en que sus amigos se revolvían en el interior de la cuna, con aspecto de estar muy inquietos. Lyanna había visto esto algunas veces en su vida, por lo que sacó la bolsa azul misteriosa y agarró desde su interior tres peluches: Le dio un pequeño peluche de lobo negro y mullido a Eyedragon, le puso entre sus patas a Silver un osito blanco de peluche con un adorable jersy y gorro de invierno rojos con detalles verdes y a Luna le tocó un peluche de perro _beagle_. Los tres se adormecieron de inmediato en cuanto abrazaron los peluches y Lyanna devolvió los chupetes a sus respectivas bocas. Luna, Eyedragon y Silver se quedaron dormidos de inmediato. Lyanna salió de la sala y apagó la luz, dejando dormir la siesta a sus amigos.

(Tres horas después)

Eyedragon, Silver y Luna seguían durmiendo, succionando muy suavemente en sus chupetes y abrazados a sus peluches. De pronto Eyedragon se empezó a despertar. Lo primero que notó, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue que tenía una especie de humedad en su entrepierna. No hizo mucha falta nada más para darse cuenta de que tenía el pañal mojado, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Eyedragon suspiró desde detrás de su chupete, el cual seguía succionando, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Sus compañeros se despertaron a los pocos minutos,justo a tiempo de ver a Lyanna entrar en la habitación, encendiendo la luz y sonriendo.

-¿Que tal, dormilones?

-No muy bien que _podamoz_ decir.-respondió Silver quitándose el chupete y volviéndoselo a poner después de terminar la frase.

-Por _máz_ que _noz_ avergüence decirlo... _Tenemoz loz pañalez empapadoz hazta_ la médula.-confesó Luna imitando a Silver. Lyanna transportó con su magia a los potros a la mesa de la sala y, por muchas y malas caras que pusieron, les cambió los pañales poniendo cara de concentración. Cuando el cambio terminó dejó a los potros en el suelo.

-Tengo una buena noticia. He estado analizando un poco de la poción que quedaba en la nevera mientras dormíais y he identificado, gracias a una buena investigación, que poción es.-reveló la kirin negra.

-¿Y de que poción _ze_ trata?-preguntó Eyedragon.

-Era una poción de juventud de efecto retardado. No sé cuanto duran los efectos, pero sé que una vez acaben, volveréis a la normalidad sin ningún problema.-dijo Lyanna con una sonrisa. Esa noticia alegró a los potros. No se quedarían así para siempre, volverían a la normalidad. Lo que no sabían era "cuando". Después de que Lyanna se marchase a seguir investigando, los potros no sabían que hacer para matar el tiempo. Al menos hasta que se fijaron en los tres peluches que habían utilizado para dormir. Suspirando, los cogieron y trataron de empezar a jugar con ellos. En realidad no era tan difícil como parecía en un principio. Pronto la imaginación se apoderó de sus mentes y jugaron durante muchísimo rato a que tenían, junto a sus fieles compañeros, una gran aventura por un bosque encantado lleno de hadas y duendes, todo inventado por sus cerebros de mentes ahora infantiles.

(Por la noche)

Lyanna entró en la habitación con unos biberones llenos de leche tibia para la cena. Encontró a Luna, Eyedragon y Silver todavía en su cuna, solo que otra vez dormidos y abrazando sus peluches. Supo que los biberones no harían falta entonces, pero los guardaría para el desayuno. Una rápida inspección (no daré detalles) por parte de Lyanna reveló que tenían los pañales empapados otra vez. Lyanna cambió los tres pañales incluso antes de que los potros empezasen a despertarse. De hecho, acababa de poner el último pañal en su sitio cuando Eyedragon abrió los ojos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo _llevamoz_ durmiendo?-preguntó todavía un poco soñoliento.

-No lo sé, creo que desde que me fuí.-respondió Lyanna con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa-Pero por ahora, mejor que te vuelvas a dormir. Es muy tarde.

-De acuerdo. _Buenaz nochez_ Lilly.-deseó Eyedragon para después quedarse completamente dormido. Lyanna se rió por el mote que le puso Eyedragon casi inconscientemente, saliendo de la sala y yéndose a dormir ella misma.

(Por la mañana)

Luna comenzaba a despertarse por la molestísima luz del astro rey dándole en toda la cara. No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, solamente para observar que todavía estaba en la cuna, con un pañal, con un chupete en la boca (que sin embargo era muy relajante succionar en la tetína gomosa) y abrazado a un peluche de _beagle_. Silver y Eyedragon no tardaron en despertar, justo antes de que Lyanna entrase por la puerta. Por mucho que los potros se resistieron y se enfadaron, comprobó sus pañales y descubrió que estaban limpios.

-Creo que necesitareis un baño, ayer no os lavasteis, por lo que hoy toca baño-reveló Lyanna con una voz bastante autoritaria. Llevó a Eyedragon, Silver y Luna a la cocina y les dio de desayunar los biberones que no llegaron a tomarse el día anterior (que Eyedragon seguía bastante disconforme a tomar leche, salvo que llevase algo de chocolate, pero Lyanna dijo expresamente que no, que podría hacerle daño al estómago). Cuando los hizo eructar, llevó a los potros al W.C. para darles un baño. Allí llenó la bañera de agua, agarró el champú para bebés y metió dentro de la bañera a sus amigos.

-¡Al agua, patos!-exclamó alegremente Lyanna para alegrar un poco las caras empapadas y un poco enfadadas de los potros.

 **Nota Autor: A partir de aquí se verá como pasan las cosas desde fuera del W.C. Comprendo que es un poco extraño, pero créanme, es muy necesario para que la historia salga bien.**

Desde fuera del W.C, la puerta estaba cerrada, solo se oía tararear a Lyanna mientras bañaba a los potros. De pronto una luz verde proveniente del interior de la habitación se puede ver desde las ranuras de la puerta del W.C, cuando esa luz se disuelve, se puede escuchar un grito de chica. La puerta se abrió y salió Lyanna, llena de espuma y con cara de enfado.

-Podríais haberme avisado de que sentíais desaparecer los efectos.-gruño Lyanna hacia Luna, Silver y Eyedragon...ya de vuelta en sus cuerpos originales, como sementales, sin necesidad de pañales ni chupetes ni cosas por el estilo.

-Estamos...de vuelta...-dijo Silver entrecortado, sin poder creerse que los efectos hubiesen desaparecido de un momento para otro.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Ya empezaba a cansarme de usar pañales!-dijo aliviado Eyedragon, comprobando que ahora podía hablar de forma normal.

(Una media hora después)

Todos, después de secarse y de que Lyanna se quitase la espuma de encima, se reunieron en el salón para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Como puede haber ocurrido todo este lio?-preguntó Luna.

-No lo sé. Pero sé una cosa: Ninguno de nosotros era el propietario de esa poción, y cuando encuentre al responsable de habernos convertido en bebés...¡LO VOY A...!-intentó terminar Eyedragon, pero Lyanna le tapó la boca para impedir que soltase frases violentas.

-Mejor que nos calmemos y veamos el lado bueno.-dijo Silver calmádamente.

-¿Cual lado bueno? ¡Alguien nos convirtió en bebés!-exclamó con enfado Eyedragon.

\- Silver tiene razón. Ha sido una experiencia bastante enriquecedora. Aunque no queramos admitirlo, era bastante relajante ser un potro.-reveló Luna.

-Por no contar con que Lyanna ha sido lo bastante amable como para cuidarnos.-alagó Silver a la kirin negra.

-Bueno, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.-dijo Lyanna bastante sonrojada.

(Unas horas después)

Los autores habían terminado de recoger sus cosas. Estaban saliendo de la casa, dispuestos a volver a sus hogares y a continuar escribiendo con las energías renovadas. Se encontraron a la salida de la casa para despedirse.

-Aún tengo ganas de encontrar al que puso esa poción en la nevera.-dijo Eyedragon.

-No empieces otra vez.-lo regañó Lyanna.

Después de darse un abrazo de grupo, y de despedirse y desearse mucha suerte con sus historias, los 4 escritores partieron a sus hogares...sin saber que, sobre el tejado de la casa en la que habían estado, los veía marcharse una figura con forma amorfa, con partes de muchos animales y con colores discordantes, que portaba una sonrisa traviesa y malévola y sostenía en su única garra de águila un frasco grande todavía lleno con la misteriosa poción verde amaranto.

FIN..?

 **¡Ufffffff! ¡Por fin! ¡Ha sido tan solo el One-Shot más largo que he escrito! ¡5.321 palabras! ¡Se dice muy pronto! ¿Sabéis que os digo, mis queridos lectores? Que ahora mismo voy a meter los dedos en agua fresca, aunque no lo crean, me salieron los _callos del escritór_. **

**(Pausa de 10 minutos)**

 **¡Ya está! ¡Mucho mejor! En fin, vuelvo a darles muchísimas gracias a _Silverwolf850_ y a _Eyedragon Ancalagon_ por aparecer como estrellas invitadas en este épico One-Shot. Aprovecho para aconsejar a los lectores que visiten la fabulosa web de _Deviantart_ , donde ahora tengo una cuenta y donde se cuelgan maravillosas obras de arte, provenientes de distintos y talentosos artistas. Solo por si quieren visitar mi propia página, tengo el nombre que poseo allí en mi perfil de Fanfiction. En fin, (compruebo una lista)...¡Sí, todo anunciado! Solamente queda por decir...Se despide para verlos en otro fic el sublime Luna Nueva 1499. ¡Disfruten, disfruten más y opinen!**


End file.
